pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Greenport Town
Greenport Town is the main town in the region Archford. It's first accessed after the player gets through Crescent Islet, but from then-on can be reached using the HM Fly. The town contains few attractions, the main ones being that it's a place to prepare for Archford's harder dungeons and the rarer items sold at different shops in the town. NPCs Overworld * Alice, an Azumarill ** Dialogue: My brother loves this place, but all my sister and I wanna do is go back home, have a decent cup o' tea for once... * Clementine, a Clefairy ** Dialogue: The most beautiful sight in Archford is the moon, shining bright atop the peak of.. oh...but that's where the star crashed... * Craig, a Golduck ** Dialogue: I used to live in Winden, but I got sick of the cold... Archford's beach is just the perfect place for an old guy like me. * Earle, an Azurill ** Dialogue: WOW! Are you a real explorer? I explore all 'round the jungle every day!! ... At least the places I'm allowed to go to... * Jerrie, a Persian ** Dialogue: A Pokemon said he could make real pretty Poke off of what's behind the Mythic Marsh... Huh? F-forget I said anything! That place has already been picked clean! * Jose, a Flygon ** Dialogue: I... really like this native girl, Li'konani, but the town would shun me if they found out. You won't tell, right? * Napoleon, a Grumpig ** Dialogue: Those tree-hugging natives said we're polluting the bog. It's utter twaddle! I say it was the natural course of decomposition in that particular habitat. * Pouncival, a Liepard ** Dialogue: Supposedly, there's a lot of treasure to be found in the very depths of the ocean. It would be alluring... but I'd simply hate to get my fur wet. * Rose, a Roselia ** Dialogue: Welcome to Greenport Town! I hope you enjoy your stay here, traveler! * Sylvia, an Azumarill ** Dialogue: Ugh! My parents told me we were moving to paradise, but apparently that was just code for "we don't have any landscapers here". In Houses * Basil, a Bayleef ** Dialogue: Y'know, I have this maniac of a cousin back in Tanren. She kicked me outta the house just because I accidentally stepped on her flowers! Sheesh... * Ben, an Ivysaur ** Dialogue: Hah! Natives? No problem! I've been up against a few, and I always send 'em running back to their little huts. * Dewey, a Dewott ** Dialogue: Hey! Apparently, there's this BIG volcano on this island! I would go train there, but t' be completely honest with ya, I'm scared in case it erupts... * Flanyn, a Flareon ** Dialogue: Occasionally, I see a Vaporeon lurkin' around. She's actually a native, and she's real nasty to all us Greenport folk. Just 'cause we ain't stick eatin' savages. Hmph. * Freckle, a Bulbasaur ** Dialogue: My big brother's cool! He beats up the bad guys! * Jolene, a Jolteon ** Dialogue: Sometimes we invite family here to stay here for vacation. We all love the exotic feel! * Laurel, a Leafeon ** Dialogue: Archford is, like, so beautiful! It totally inspired me to evolve into a Leafeon!~ I feel one with, like, nature now~ I'm practically like a native. * Victor, a Torterra ** Dialogue: You may think my wife worries too much, but I've heard about the horrid rituals those primitive savages do. What horrid things? Oh, I can't even bring myself to tell you... * Vienne, a Venusaur ** Dialogue: I thought that Greenport would be a lovely place to raise my children, but I'm very worried about my sons coming into contact with those disgusting natives! * Withrow, a Delibird ** Dialogue: Back in the day, I ran a well-respected Lapras ferry company that ran from here all the way up to Winden - but I was put out of commission many years ago... Shops * Bella, a Bellossom ** Dialogue: Salutations~! Feel free to rest up here, that's what this establishment is for after all! * Chimecho ** Dialogue: Hello there! * Electivire ** Dialogue: Hello! I'll help you remember your moves! * Kangaskhan ** Dialogue: Welcome, sweetie! * Kecleon ** Dialogue: Welcome! Feel free to browse my wares! * Lickilicky ** Dialogue: It'th been a pleathure doing thervithe with you! * Loomy, a Breloom ** Dialogue: Hi! Do you have any Big Mushrooms? * Meesa, a Vulpix ** Dialogue: Ooh! Shards, shards! I'd like to trade some of my prized items for those shiny shards!~ * Pelly, a Pelipper ** Dialogue: You can enter a house through the hole in the ground over there! * Togetic ** Dialogue: Hi, I'm a move tutor. If you find me a Heart Scale, I'll teach someone a move. / But be warned, I don't know what move you'll get until after I teach it! * Wigglytuff ** Dialogue: I sell guilds for you and your friendly friends~ 100,000 Poke each~ Don't forget you need to be Master Rank too teehee~ * Xatu ** Dialogue: KWAH! Buildings Houses * Basil's House ** Contains Basil * Dewey's House ** Contains Dewey * Eon Family House ** Contains Flanyn, Jolene, and Laurel * Planter Family House ** Contains Ben, Freckle, Victory, and Vienne * Withrow's House ** Contains Withrow Shops * Chimecho Assembly ** Contains Chimecho * Electivire Move Relearn Shop ** Contains Electivire * Greenport Bazaar ** Contains Lickilicky, Loomy, Meesa, Togetic, and Xatu * Greenport Housing Center ** Contains Pelly and Wigglytuff * Greenport Inn ** Contains Bella * Kangaskhan Storage ** Contains Kangashkan * Kecleon's Shop ** Contains Kecleon PMU 6 Main article: Archford Town Trivia * The song for Greenport Town, ORAS) Dewford Town, was originally the version featured in the games Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Upon the release of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire remakes of the original songs, however, it was upgraded to the newer version. * This is the only town that sells Escape Ropes, a highly valued item. * This is the first town to feature NPCs from Generation 5. * Greenport is the only town to not feature a mini-game or an arena. * Withrow is a reference to PMU 6, in which a ferry at a place called Winden Docks took people to Archford. Category:Archford Category:Town Category:Overworld Category:PMU 7 Category:Regions